The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart
by Zero Angels
Summary: What happens when a half deity gets sucked into a more tamed place then from which he was originally in. Will he try to find a way back or will he heed his father's advice and make a new life for him in this new world. O.C. replacing Saito. There is a poll on my profile for this story pls vote.
1. Character Bio

**Hello I am BloodyJinx or CyberShadow to some. I would like to welcome you to The Silver Familiar.**

 **I would like to thank my friend Kizzel for introducing me to the world of fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Familiar Of Zero and Grand Chase are owned by their respective owners.**

 ***The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart***

Name:Kysera Sieghart

Race:Half Deity/Half Human

Age:300 years old/looks 16

Gender:Male

Look:He is 6ft tall and weighs about 152 lbs. He has a lean muscular build. He wears a black shirt with red outlines that goes down to the middle of his chest that exposes his stomach. With it he wears black pants with what looks like a flame on the bottom left of them near his foot. and black and red sport shoes. He has long silver hair and reddish gold eyes. He wears black and red wireless headphones that have glowing red plastic cat ears ontop of them.

Weapon:The Soluna is a two-handed sword, said to rival the power of deities. The name is a combination of two syllables "Sol", which relates to the authority of deities, and "Luna", noble nature of deities. The most unique feature of this weapon is that it can split into two - the larger, single-handed sword "Sol", and the smaller, almost dagger-like blade "Luna" which allows for dual or single sword attacks. It contains the spirit of the original wielder of it Seighart of the Highlanders. It also the sword from the game Grand Chase if you want to look at a picture of it because it is kinda hard to explain the look of it.

Personality:He is kind and quiet. He tries to be polite to everyone that he meets but he hates perverts, people with big egos, and anyone that is possessive over the ones that he cares about. He would gladly risk his life if it meant to save the one most dear to him. He likes sweets, stuff animals, and basically anything that is cute or delicious. But when push comes to shove he pushes back harder with his personality becoming a more serious and battle hardened warrior.

History: He was born to a Deity for a Dad and a Human for a mom. His dad's name was Ercnard Sieghart and an unknown mother. He followed his father footsteps in becoming a Highlander and later on a Prime Knight. He helped his dad fight against the Ascendant God and the search of the Grand Chase to defend and save the world.

 ***The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart***

 **I know I said I was gonna write the "The Silver Nekoshou" but I got to rewatch Highschool DxD and Renew the information that I lost of the anime. But since I didn't want to leave people hanging I started writing this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am gonna enjoy writing it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello I am BloodyJinx or CyberShadow to some. I would like to welcome you to The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Familiar Of Zero and Grand Chase are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Like I said on the O.C. character bio for this story. I need to rewatch Highschool DxD to write more of it so I decided to write this story as I do. Please enjoy it and remember to leave feedback and advice on how to make this story better.**

 **Well without further inturruption lets start this story.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Transition**

 ***The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart***

 _The final battle was over...They defeated the Ascendant God Ashtaroth. Ruin of the battle between him and his vanquishers will be nothing less then scars on this planet til it too see's it's end._

 _Time after the battle those that held their weapons used for smiting the God cheered with their fellow comrades along with celebrating with them as accomplishing such a feat would be unheard of to many others._

 _After their celebratory partaking with their comrades they gave each other their condolences before they were to separate, seeing how what brought them together is no longer present they have no need to linger with one another._

 **Location: Sieghart Household**

Outside with the birds chirping the sky as blue as sapphires and grass more alive then the wildlife there is a wooden cottage sitting aloft a hill. In front of the cottage had a bit of a makeshift patio and three people were gathered, a red haired girl and two boys one with black hair and the other with long silver hair, partaking in each others company.

Kysera, a young man about 6ft tall and weighs about 152 lbs. He has a lean muscular build. He wears a black shirt with red outlines that goes down to the middle of his chest that exposes his stomach. With it he wears black pants with what looks like a flame on the bottom left of them near his foot. and black and red sport shoes. He has long silver hair and reddish gold eyes. He wears black and red wireless headphones that have glowing red plastic cat ears on top of them was on the patio hanging out with his father Ercnard Sieghart, a black haired swordsman who was older than he looked, or more commonly known as Sieghart and his great niece Elesis Sigheart, a red haired swords women who had a bit of a temper, when suddenly he heard a voice.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe. My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, head my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart, add to my guidance, and appear!"

Kysera looked around him when he seen a green portal open out of the middle of no where. He looked at his dad and said "It looks like someone is calling for me dad and I don't think I'll be back for a while or if ever."

Sieghart sighed "Well son if someone is calling you, you should help them and don't worry about things around here. Me, your niece and the entire Grand Chase team can defend the world."

He sighed and looked at his father "I guess that is true and the world is at a new peace now...I just hope where I'm going is a lot more peaceful that what here was."

He got up from his comfy seat and started to walk to the portal. While he was walking towards it he grab his fateful sword/swords Soluna that have been with him for a long time. He stopped for a second and said "Tell the team I said See you later." He gave a peace sign as he walked through the portal where he was going he had no idea. But he decided to make a grand entrance never the less.

 **Location: Hallway**

The second year students were excited today. Why were they excited you may ask? Well today was the day they got their familiars. Louise Valliere, a petite girl with long, pink hair and pink eyes was wearing her school uniform, which consists of a white, buttoned up shirt, a short, black skirt, and a long, black cape. She has the school's emblem tied onto the collar of her shirt. She also wears long, black socks that goes up to her thighs and a pair of black shoes. Was among the the second year students that was getting their familiars that day. As well as her rival/archenemy who she despises the most.

Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst.

Kirche is a tall, young woman with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes. On her neck lays a gold necklace-like ring and wears a black cloak pinned into a pin with the symbol of the academy. She wears a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which leaves her large bust exposed. She wore black, short skirt and a pair of long, gold boots which reaches her skirt.

Guys couldn't keep their eyes off of her and the women were giving her glares of jealousy. The redhead saw Louise and walked up to her and said with a smirk "Hello there Louise the Zero. I'm looking forward to your 'Majestic' and 'Powerful' familiar. Ufufufu."

'Just you watch you witch. I will show you that I can summon the best familiar in the world!' Louise thought while ignoring the redhead as she continues on her way to the courtyard.

 **Location: Courtyard**

The second year classes were cancelled because of the summoning ceremony that they had to attend to. Mr. Colbert was the teacher watching over the summoning ceremony. He gave a short speech before the ceremony which after said speech he began the ceremony.

Everyone began to summon their respective familiar, each represented their own elements. A short haired blond boy called 'Guiche' summoned an over sized mole which was kinda fitting him considering his personality and element. His girlfriend 'Montmorency', a blond girl with pig tails' summoned a frog considering her element was water. Kirche got a fire salamander considering her element and the salamanders were quiet powerful. But no one was able to top another girl named Tabitha, a short blue haired girl carrying a staff, who summoned a dragon showing that she was quiet powerful.

"Has everyone finished summoning their familiar?" Mr. Colbert asked to the second year students.

Right after he asked the crowd, Kirche looks at the pinkette and her lips curved into a smile then she points at Louise.

"Lousie still hasn't summoned her familiar!" She instantly replied to Mr. Colbert.

Louise sighed 'I guess it's my turn to summon my familiar...Lets just hope I can summon one.' She thought as she walked into the front of the crowd and began her chant.

 ***Play Hero of Our Time by NateWantsToBattle***

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe. My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, head my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart, add to my guidance, and appear!"

Just like most of the crowd thought the spell caused an explosion. During her chant she thought she heard Kirche say something, but immediately dismissed it as she thought it was probably just her imagination. While the smoke from the explosion still lingered around, they saw reddish gold eyes pierce through the smoke and they heard a man shout out to the crowd through the smoke.

"Did someone summon a Deity!?" As he said that a giant two handed sword that strangely has two handles crashed behind him as he picked the sword up with ease and pointed it at the crowd.

He looked about to be 6ft tall with long silver hair. He was wearing a black shirt with red outlines that goes down to the middle of his chest that exposes his stomach. With it he wears black pants with what looks like a flame on the bottom left of them near his foot with black and red sport shoes. He wears black and red wireless headphones that have glowing red plastic cat ears on top of them.

"If so tell me were I can meet them."

 ***The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart***

 **Well everyone like I said I would work hard on this story and I meant it. Please remember to review and tell me how to improve this. Also please tell me if this first chapter was good I had a few people helping me write this. Said people are my best friends and supported me into making this so if you want to thank anybody for this chapter thank them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello I am BloodyJinx or CyberShadow to some. I would like to welcome you to The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Familiar Of Zero and Grand Chase are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Welcome to Chapter 2 of this story. I would like to thank you all for sticking around. Welp that's is about it for now so...**

 **Without further inturruption lets start this story.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Transition**

 ***The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart***

 **Recap**

"Did someone summon a Deity!?" As he said that a giant two handed sword that strangely has two handles crashed behind him as he picked the sword up with ease and pointed it at the crowd.

He looked about to be 6ft tall with long silver hair. He was wearing a black shirt with red outlines that goes down to the middle of his chest that exposes his stomach. With it he wears black pants with what looks like a flame on the bottom left of them near his foot. and black and red sport shoes. He wears black and red wireless headphones that have glowing red plastic cat ears on top of them.

"If so tell me were I can meet them."

 _ **~Present Time~**_

 **Location:Courtyard**

Everyone was shocked at hearing what the person in the middle of the smoke said. He was a deity when he looked no older than most of them. Seeing that no one has yet answered him he sighed.

"I'll ask again who was the one that summoned me?" He said again. After he said that his eyes drifted around and seen a pink haired girl standing not to far from him.

"Are you the one that summoned me?" He asked nicely to the girl. After he said that she nodded timidly because of what he was carrying around. He put the sword on his back and kneeled down to her level.

"Well then thank you for summoning me. I needed something to do besides standing around with my family." He said with a smile. He stands back up and took his headphones off his head and placed them around his neck.

"Louise do you mind if you finish your familiar contract?" Mr. Colbert asked as nicely as he could. He never seen a familiar like this before and the power coming off of the boy in front of them was immense.

"What does he mean by finishing the familiar contract Miss...?" He asked the pink haired girl in front of him. She sighed fearing what he would do to her. "It's Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière but people call me Louise...and to finish the familiar contract we have to kiss...on the lips." She said nervously to the tall boy in front of her.

He sighed figuring it was something like that if it made her this shy and jumpy about it. He smiled at her and kneeled again down to her level. "Well if that is all that is to it then why are you so shy about it in the first place?" He asked with no evil intent in his body. "I guess it was kinda silly to fear it but are you sure you are okay with me kissing you on the lips?" She asked hesitantly. But when he nodded she just smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good work the contract will soon be complete." Mr. Colbert said and as soon as he said that steam started to form on Kysera's right hand and a rune was formed on it.

"Well that tingled but it could have been worse." Kysera said with ease and he looked back at Louise. "Well considering you told me your name it seems appropriate to tell you my name. My name is Kysera Sieghart but call me Kysera because my dad was called Sieghart. And as I said before I am from a race known as the Highlanders. We are immortal beings that protect the world on which we reside. I was known as one of the elite ones and became the Prime Knight. But enough about me shall we head to where ever you stay?" He questioned and got a small nod from Louise as everyone started to leave including them to the her room.

 **Location: Louise's Room**

Louise opened the door to her room. She walked in and Kysera followed soon behind her closing the door behind them. "Nice room." Kysera commented off the top of his head without even thinking about what he was saying. He stood in the middle of the room as Louise sat on her bed "So do you want to know what a Prime Knight is or anything else about me?" Kysera questioned as he sat on the floor of the room.

Louise was a bit nervous considering that he looked human but wasn't from what he told her. "I think I would like to know what the Prime Knights are considering from what you said they were the highest rank you could get from the Highlanders." He nods considering that was the most reasonable answer to his question considering that it involved both of them.

"Well where do I start...hmm..ah I know. The Prime Knights are people trained by the Highlanders to become the strongest of the strongest. Me and my dad were chose for this role because our world needed us. Prime Knights hold the power to rival gods and the sword that we carry with us is called Soluna. The Sol represents the authority of the gods while Luna represents the noble nature of the gods." He sighs with the explanation. He takes the giant sword off his back and puts it in front of him on the floor in its two parts. "Together Soluna makes the Prime Knights strong but separated Sol and Luna make us even stronger and faster. Did that answer your question?" He asks after he finished the long explanation. Louise nods slowly trying to take all the information in. The conversation continued like this for a couple more hours with her asking question and him answering.

He yawns and looks at the sky as it was slowly coming to two moons "I guess I took quite a bit of time explain my history and the history of the Highlanders." Louise nods at his comment. "It's time to head to bed then I suppose." She said as she stood up and started to undress and Kysera being like a normal teenage boy if he was even that considering his age left the room for her to undress and put night clothes on.

After a couple of minutes he came back in and she was sitting in bed wearing a pink nightgown. "Where do I sleep Miss Louise?" He inquired and as soon as he said that she pointed at a stack of hay. "Sorry I didn't expect to be summoning a Human looking familiar. I hope your okay with sleeping on it..." She said but was reassured when he smiled at her. "It's okay I'm used to sleeping in weird places." He said as he laid in the stack of hay looking up at the roof. "Good night and sweet dreams Miss Louise." He said with a yawn as his was slowly going to sleep. "Good Night and sweet dreams to you Kysera." She said with a yawn as well and as soon as she said that the she blew the candle out and went to bed herself.

 ***The Silver Familiar Life of Kysera Sieghart***

 **Hello people of fanfiction I didn't expect to write this chapter so soon but I'm kinda glad I did. The reason I wrote the next chapter already was because I couldn't get the ideas out of my head and I had to write. Well I hope people enjoyed this chapter and favorite, follow, or leave a review or more. See you later on The Silver Familiar.**


	4. Story Rewrite in Progress

**I am gonna rewrite this story with different OCs and make improve what I have done so far by a lot. So just you wait I don't get defeated that easily. I learned that I didn't like this story and wanted to rewrite it because this was the first story I wrote and I have gotten a little better at writing so why not try again.**


End file.
